


lessons in awareness

by kitana



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Boot Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/kitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Such a shame, too. If only you had paid attention, maybe I wouldn’t have to punish you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	lessons in awareness

Cross Marian flipped through the stack of bills his apprentice, Allen, had brought to him. He peered down at the boy, with a slight frown. “This isn’t enough, Allen.”

“What do you mean it’s not enough?!” Allen huffed. “That’s sixteen hundred dollars. In small bills!”

“Dear apprentice, someone ripped you off. There’s only fifteen hundred and fifty here,” Cross said nonchalantly. He then grinned. “Such a shame, too. If only you had paid attention, maybe I wouldn’t have to punish you.”

“I’m sorry.“ Allen cringed visibly. Really, Cross had put him through everything imaginable up to this point. What more punishment could the Marshall dish out? It wasn’t a question Allen would ask openly.

Cross reached down to cup Allen’s chin. “It’s not that hard, boy, this time. I just want you to clean my boots.”

Allen perked up; maybe the man wasn’t all doom and gloom. “Okay, you can take them off and I’ll come right back!” Allen tried to turn for the door, but Cross held him steady.

“I didn’t tell you how, Allen.” Cross said, and a grin spread over his lips. “I want you to lick them clean. With your tongue.”

Allen imagined at that point that his might’ve fallen out of his head. “Wh-what? L-l-lick them clean? Are you crazy?!” Allen looked at his master’s boots. They weren’t cruddy or encrusted with mud, thank everything. But still.

Cross only shrugged and pushed on Allen’s shoulder until he was on his knees. “Get to it.”

Allen looked at Cross’s feet, then his face, then his feet again. Oh, what did he do to deserve this?

Slowly, tentatively, Allen lapped at the leather. The taste was unfamiliar and a bit salty, but not wholly unpleasant. He dragged his tongue around the toe of Cross’s boot, knowing that if he tried to half-ass this, Cross would just bring about something worse for him to do.

Cross watched Allen twist his tongue around his boot, spit-shining them. Cross stood as still as he could; his apprentice had no idea what kind of money would be paid for the tongue talent he displayed just now. He may do many things, but he wouldn’t sell him that way. Not when he could keep that kind of thing to himself.

Allen made his way up to the knee of the first boot, dragging his tongue from the top, all the way down. The leather was surprisingly soft, and Allen tried to hold back a moan in his throat. Though he didn’t stop, Allen flushed, abruptly wondering what kind of pervert he would have to be to enjoy licking someone’s boots.

Allen then moved to the other boot, giving it the same attention as the first. He couldn’t fathom why he felt himself growing hot from his punishment -- it _was_ punishment for all that it was worth -- and he suddenly felt exposed. He glanced up to see Cross staring at him intently, seeming to gauge his reaction. Allen flushed harder as he licked each shoelace hole, one by one, until he reached the top. He then licked across the tongue of the boot, even going as far as to slightly suck on it before returning to the toe of the boot.

Allen felt his cock getting harder; Cross’s stare seemed to be palpable, washing over him. Allen swirled his tongue again, feeling hot and wrong. He was most definitely a pervert, but he’d reconcile it with himself later.

Cross coughed. “You seem like you are enjoying yourself, Allen.”

Allen looked up quickly, like a deer in headlights. “N-no, master,” he stammered, bringing his hands to his lap in attempt to hide his perversion. “I’m not, really.”

“Is that so?” Cross cocked his head to the side. “Move your hands, then.”

Allen hesitated for a moment, looking up at Cross with pleading eyes. But the Marshall’s order hung in the air and didn’t yield. Allen slowly moved his hands. His erection was pushing fiercely against the thin fabric of his pants, and was plainly visible to anyone who cared to look. Which, at this time, was Cross.

“Mmm,” Cross mused to himself. “Have you ever touched yourself, Allen?”

Allen’s ears turned beet red. He flip-flopped around for something to say, before finally conceding: “Yes, sometimes.” The admission only made him more aroused. He felt embarrassed and vulnerable, on his knees.

“Show me how you do it.”

Cross’s command really left no room for discussion.

Allen pushed his pants to his thighs, freeing his cock from its confines. He looked up to Cross, who only had a look of patient expectation on his face. He closed his eyes and began to stroke.

Allen could still feel his master’s eyes on him, and it made him tremble. It turned him on incredibly being watched, and he tugged harder at his cock, opening his eyes just enough to see Cross’s boots, slicked shiny with his own saliva.

Allen moaned, rocking into his own hand, precome making his hand slippery. He was so close, so close … Allen imagined what it would be like to be jerking off while licking Cross’s boots. On his knees, tongue sliding over the leather, cock in hand, pumping away, shivering and groaning.

“Master, I--I…” Allen bit his lip to stifle a loud moan as he came, coating his hand and Cross’s boots.

Allen pressed his free hand to his face, partially to hide the flush of his cheeks, and partially to cool himself. He peeked through his hand at Cross, who had the grin of a Cheshire cat.

“It looks like you have more cleaning to do, Allen.”

Allen groaned.

Really, with a master like Cross, what would become of him?


End file.
